Various types of camshafts for engines and the like have been manufactured or proposed to be manufactured by assembling individual components, such as cams and journals, on a separate shaft with provision for fixing the assembled elements together in predetermined relation. However, various shortcomings exist in the prior art assembled camshafts and their methods of manufacture which can result in less than desired utility or excessive cost.